


Конструктор

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [17]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Movie Creation, RPF, WTF Combat 2017, Writer's Block, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Им нужно написать сценарий, чтобы был "такой же, но другой".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с реальностью случайны и непреднамеренны.

— Ричард, Ник, — будущий режиссёр кивнул вошедшим в комнату. — Ну, что скажете?

— Что именно вы хотите получить? — сразу перешёл к делу Пиццолатто.

— Узнаваемых персонажей и ту же историю, но чтобы она была другая.

— Вы рискуете, — качнул головой Уэнк. — Это же классика!

— Поэтому я прошу написать сценарий именно вас. Вы, Ричард, опытный писатель и сумеете сохранить дух оригинала. А вы, Ник, наверняка сможете сделать это интересным для современного зрителя. Я верю в вас, господа!

С этими словами Антуан Фукуа откланялся. Сценаристы переглянулись.

— Обмозгуем по отдельности, встретимся завтра и посмотрим, что получится? — предложил Ник.

Получилось не очень. Выходила то дурная копия, то кривое отражение, то вообще нечто несуразное. Они пытались снова и снова, начинали то с отдельных фраз, то с длинных предысторий, писали то вместе, то по отдельности. И никак.

Сегодня решили устроить мозговой штурм и сочинить персонажей.

— Что с ними сделать? — вслух рассуждал Ник, раскачиваясь на стуле. — Сменить им пол? Разобрать на детальки и сложить заново? Перевести на тёмную сторону?

Ричард отмахивался от всех предложений и вдруг остановился и ткнул в соавтора пальцем.

— Стоп. Повтори.

— Перевести героев на тёмную сторону, — послушно повторил Ник.

— Нет, до этого.

— Разобрать на атомы?

— Точно! — Ричард торжественно выпрямился. — Набрать отдельных кубиков, как в детском конструкторе, и сложить их в новые фигуры!

Ник театрально раскланялся.

— Давай записывать все факты, что мы помним из предыдущих фильмов.

— Был лысый…

— Был ушастый…

— Лидер…

— И невсамделишный воин…

— И крутой воин…

— И это разные люди!

— И влюбленный парнишка…

— Один дрова рубил…

— Другой разбогатеть хотел…

— И из богатой семьи парень тоже был…

— И из крестьян…

— И мелкий, почти пацанёнок…

— И любитель детишек…

— И ученик…

— И полукровка…

— И старый друг главаря…

— И ветеран многих битв…

— И болтун.

— И жулик.

— И девчонка! Куда же без девчонки!

— И лентяй…

— И подрывник?

— И схватка до смерти…

— И дуэль.

— И убитый ножом.

— И вылазка в тыл врага.

— И модник.

— В штанах с коноплёй?

— Лучше написать «растительные мотивы в одежде»…

— Ну, наркоманы тоже были…

— И ПТСР…

— И наёмные убийцы…

— И индеец!

— Мёртвый же индеец…

— Всё равно сгодится!

— Ты записывай, записывай…

Гора бумажных обрывков росла с пугающей скоростью. Наконец, сценаристы выдохлись, сделали перерыв и начали раскладывать пасьянс.

— Так, что у меня, — первым начал Ричард, выкладывая свою стопку листочков на стол, будто роял-флеш в финале покерного турнира, — «наёмный убийца», «модник», «крутой воин»… Ник, ты же писатель, неужели не мог подобрать синоним поблагозвучней? Ещё «ножи», «схватка до смерти» и «наркоман». И как ты представляешь себе высококлассного наёмного убийцу, у которого руки от ломки трясутся?

— У нас рейтинг PG-13 заказан, так что никакой наркомании в кадре! Максимум он сможет курить, без уточнения, что в самокрутку завёрнуто… Ладно, моя очередь. «Старый друг», «поездка в тыл врага», «болтун», «растительные мотивы», «влюблённый» и «кошмары». Это ж в кого надо было влюбиться, чтобы кошмары снились?

— В наркомана-убийцу?

— Хм, да, новое прочтение, всё, как Антуан просил… Может, добросим в эту кучку ветерана? Пусть смотрит сны про войну? Давай, меняю «ветерана» на «влюблённого»!

Конструктор потихоньку складывался. Часы тикали, клавиши щелкали. Сценарий нового фильма обретал форму и обрастал плотью.


End file.
